


Getting Ready

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a meeting coming up, Korra helps Asami relax beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Yay smut : )

Asami rubbed her temples as she stared at the 50th contract put in front of her. She wasn't even sure what she was signing anymore; there was a big plan for a highway system cutting through the Earth Kingdom, but the details were starting to blur together. She had been working all day and normally Korra would scold her, but her Avatar girlfriend had her own meetings.

There was a knock on the door and Korra poked her head in.

“Hey, babe,” Korra said, slipping into the office and quietly closing the door behind her. “Busy day?”

“Ugh,” Asami groaned, rubbing her eyes, “I'm the boss, I should make other people sign these things.”

“That's what makes you a good boss,” Korra said as she crossed the room and leaned against the desk, “you do a lot of this stuff for yourself.”

“Wanna help?” Asami asked teasingly.

Korra smiled. “No, thanks. Actually, I was hoping you'd take a break. I'm done with my meetings for the day. Do you have anymore meetings?”

“I have one more in two hours.”

“Two hours, huh? Sounds like a lot of time,” Korra said, her finger running circles against the desk. Asami watched that finger very closely.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“You know, Asami, I've had this fantasy, involving this room,” Korra smirked, now leaning on the desk with one arm.

“Oh?” Asami leaned back and crossed her legs.

“Yeah,” Korra said. She didn't say anything for a moment, then she whispered, “ask me what it is.”

“Oh. What's this fantasy?”

“I slide over this desk, grab you, then kiss you. Then I... well, maybe I show you the rest?”

Asami chuckled. Korra loved to try to talk dirty, but she always stopped before she could actually get to the dirty part. For someone who talked tough when fighting, when it came to talking about sex, she was pretty shy.

Asami then cleared her throat and looked out the window behind her. “I don't know, Korra. My fantasy isn't being walked in on. In fact, it's a little bit of a fear.”

“Nobody will know, I swear,” Korra said, hopping up on the desk into a sitting position. “I know when you're getting stressed and wouldn't you rather be relaxed for that meeting?”

Asami “hmm”ed for a couple seconds and Korra got closer until her legs were hanging down in front of Asami.

“Can't you imagine the scandal, though?” Asami asked, trying to not looking into Korra's darkening eyes.

“We're in a relationship, that people know about. I don't think it'd be a scandal.”

“Future Industries Owner Caught Having Tawdry Sex Party With the Avatar.”

“That's a little long for a title, Asami,” Korra fake-scoffed. “Look, I promise I won't let you get caught. Pleeease?”

Korra jut out her bottom lip in her classic pout, which she knew Asami couldn't resist. She sighed and grinned at Korra.

“Fine.”

“You won't regret this,” Korra assured. 

Korra hopped off the desk so she was kneeling in front of Asami, part of her body under the desk. She slid her hands up Asami's legs, slightly up her skirt, then sat up to reach Asami's lips. She kissed Asami slowly, tenderly, then pulled Asami's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently. When she pulled back, Asami was gaping at her. 

“I'm already not regretting this. Keep going.”

Korra smirked and lowered herself back down between Asami's legs. She reached under Asami's skirt, hooked her thumbs under Asami's tights and underwear and pulled them both down past Asami's knees. Korra hiked Asami's skirt up to her hips, then ran her tongue up the inside of Asami's left thigh, stopping just short before going down her other leg.

“Teasing, huh?” Asami huffed.

“I won't take too long, but you know I like building you up.”

“I'm getting there pretty fast.”

“I know; my face is right there and I can see that,” Korra chuckled.

Korra moved her face right between Asami's legs and nudged her nose against Asami. The tall brunette sighed and lowered her hands down to Korra's hair, gripping it tightly as Korra flicked her tongue.

That tongue. Asami remembered the first time Korra went down on her, in the Spirit World, Korra had focused so heavily on her clit, Asami had to point to other areas for her to try. Not that she didn't enjoy the attention on that one area, but she needed some variation. Now, like most things Korra tried, she was a master.

Korra had dipped her tongue into Asami at this point and Asami leaned towards the desk and moaned softly. The Avatar's tongue curled and massaged all the right spots.

“You know me too well,” Asami sighed. “You know all the spots.”

“How about this spot?” Korra asked after she pulled back. Then she took a long swipe up Asami's center, adding pressure as she got to Asami's clit. Asami arched back against her chair.

“Oh, spirits, Korra, yes...”

There was footsteps outside of the door and it opened without any knocking. Asami tensed and closed her legs against Korra's head.

“Asami, the environmental groups are already filing complaints and we haven't even started the projects yet!” Varrick shouted.

Asami leaned on her elbow, hand over her mouth, as she nodded along to Varrick's ramblings. Korra was not letting up and Asami was trying very hard to not react.

“They say we're going to disrupt the spirits. The spirits can live wherever and it's their choice if they decide to live here, right?”

“Mm-hm.”

“You wrote all of those plans and contracts saying we wouldn't do any disrupting, yeah?”

Asami didn't answer right away because Korra had stroked Asami's clit with her finger and Asami had to close her eyes for a second so Varrick couldn't see her them roll back in her head.

“Asami?”

“Yeah? Uh, yeah, I did. I'm signing them now.”

“Are you okay? You look feverish and I know there's some illness going around. I don't have time to get sick,” Varrick said, taking a step back.

Asami shook her head stiffly and tried to make eye contact with Varrick, but between that tongue and finger she couldn't focus on anything. She was going to kill Korra later.

“No, no, I'm fine. It's just... it's kinda warm in here.”

“Hm. Okay. Well, the meeting's in a little over an hour and it needs to go perfectly. Are you ready? Relaxed?”

“Uhh, I'm sure I will be,” Asami said with gritted teeth.

“Good. Finish signing and I'll see you soon!”

When Varrick left the room, thankfully closing the door behind him, Asami released Korra's head and looked down at her.

“Korra, what the hell?” She asked. Her heart had been pounding the whole time but she couldn't help but laugh a little.

“It was too much fun. I'm sorry,” Korra replied with a hesitant smile. “We didn't get caught.”

“What if we did?”

“Then Varrick would know I had my tongue inside you while he was talking to you,” Korra grinned.

Asami playfully pressed her palm against Korra's face, then ruffled her hair.

“Well, after putting me through that, you better give me a damn good orgasm.”

“You got it, boss,” Korra said.

She tightly gripped Asami's hips and pulled her slightly closer as she gently lapped at Asami. It was just gentle enough to keep Asami on the edge, so Korra could stop and climb onto Asami's lap. She kissed Asami and lowered her hand between them. No longer wanting to belabor the moment Asami was waiting for, she circled her strong finger against Asami's clit. 

“Oh, ooh, Korra, that's really nice,” Asami moaned. She gripped Korra's back and dug her fingers in those muscles.

“Tell me how it feels,” Korra whispered huskily.

“Oh, so amazing, like waves up my spine. I'm so clo--”

Korra had sped up that finger and kissed Asami, hard, her tongue swirling against Asami's. That was it for Asami. Her body arched against Korra's and her nails bit so hard into Korra's back she could feel Korra exhale sharply through her nose. She was thankful for Korra's mouth on her's because making too much noise had been a concern.

Her body didn't completely relax for nearly a minute, mainly because Korra had continued stroking Asami as she slowly came down. When Asami did relax, she slumped against Korra and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

“Oh, goodness,” she sighed.

Korra hopped up backwards onto the desk and admired Asami.

“You're welcome. Now you're nice and relaxed for the meeting.”

“Almost too relaxed. I kinda want to sleep now,” Asami giggled.

“After you kick this meeting's ass, you can come home, and do whatever you want.”

“Hmm, I think I have an idea. I'll probably be hungry.”

Korra tried to keep a straight face but Asami could see the blush build up Korra's neck.

“Oh, hungry for what?”

Asami didn't answer. Instead, she put her hand on Korra's knee, slid it up her leg, and squeezed when she got to Korra's thigh. Korra's blush had reached her ears. Asami removed her hand.

“I need to finish this. You can wait for me here, or you can go home and do whatever you need to do. I'll try to not take long.”

Korra leaned over and kissed Asami.

“You go do your boss-thing. Oh, and don't forget this.” Korra moved off the desk and bent down to pull Asami's stockings and underwear back up. “That would be pretty embarrassing.”

Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. “I love you.”

Korra looked up and grinned at her.

“Love you, too.” Korra stood up and put her hand on Asami's cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. “Okay, do your thing, kick butt, have fun.”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

Korra kissed her one last time before leaving. Asami watched her leave and sighed when she was gone. She was going to think about what Korra just did to her, and what she was going to do to Korra, during the whole meeting.


End file.
